The Things We Do for Love
by dattebayo1013
Summary: "Naruto swears as yet another tomato tumbles out of the fridge. Sasuke glares, he doesn't like his tomatoes treated so roughly, even if it is his blond abusing them." Naked Uchiha, Ramen, and Birthday cake. Happy birthday Naruto! Warnings inside.


**happy birthday naruto-kun!**

**we love you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ written for Cold Ramen Challenge aka Naruto's Birthday Challenge. Rules: less than 1,000 word drabble. Use at least one of the following: Sasuke, ramen, birthday cake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warnings:<em>** cant spell smex with out sex. oh and sasuke uke. yeah thats right, I said it: sasuke uke.

XD sasunaru is love XD

* * *

><p><em>The Things We Do for Love<em>

_What is he doing?_ Sasuke squints at Naruto's back from across the kitchen table. His blond had been rummaging through the fridge for at least 5 minutes, and, as most things do, it was starting to get on the raven's last nerve.

"_Kuso_," Naruto swears as yet another tomato tumbles out of the fridge.

Sasuke glares. He doesn't like his tomatoes to be treated so roughly, even if it was his blond abusing them.

_Why do I love him again?_

Determined not to murder Naruto on his birthday, the raven sighs, closing his eyes. Folding his arms he lays back and tries to focus on anything besides Naruto's incessant banging.

Onyx eyes pop open. Naruto is standing suspiciously before him unsuccessfully trying to hide something behind his back.

"_What_ are you doing?"

Naruto gulps as Sasuke narros his eyes.

He could so get chidoried for this.

"Heh-Heh," Naruto scratches his head sheepishly. He shifts awkwardly and slowly raises his right hand, revealing a large orange bowl.

Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"Ano," the blonde continues, mumbling and blushing. "I just thought since it's my birthday you might let me..." Not finding the right words Naruto flashes a grin and sets the ramen on the table pushing it towards his lover in suggestion.

Sasuke remains silent, glancing briefly at the cold broth, then smirks slowly. Naruto backs away slowly, fearing the worst.

"Fine."

Naruto halts. "Nani?"

_Did he just-? _

"I said fine Dobe," he snorts and pushes back from the table, "you really should listen better."

Naruto forces down a dry swallow as Sasuke stands and slowly drops his clothes. The blond hums in approval as cerulean eyes roam lustfully across the pale body displayed before him.

The older nin lays back onto the smooth surface and Naruto inhales harshly. The contrast of his porcelain complexion against the cherry wooden table is breath taking.

Onyx eyes lock onto blue as the raven reaches to his right. Never dropping gaze, Sasuke slowly pours the cold ramen down his body.

Pink tongue runs over tan lips as Naruto strips his clothes and launches himself forward. His mouth moves feverishly, desperately licking, biting, and sucking every inch of pale skin it can reach. The salty broth mixes with Sasuke's naturally dark bitter taste and explodes deliciously across the blond's tongue.

Licking down the white chest, he pauses to gently lap at the broth pooled on Sasuke's stomach. The clear liquid in small pools between prominent white abs. The blond possessively bites and nips at the soft noodles strone* across the tight body. Taking his time he gracious sucks every piece paying extra attention to Sasuke's most sensitive areas. Biting down on his lovers hip, Sasuke arches his back and moans softly as sharp teeth break his pale skin. Reaching up, tan fingers twist and tug at hard nipple causing shudders to roll down Sasuke's pale spine.

The blond greedily laps up the last of the cold broth and swallows the last noodle as he runs tan fingers in feather-light teasing circles around his lover's chest. All traces of Ramen gone, Naruto licks and kiss slowly south.

The raven shudders and barely bites back a moans as Naruto swallows him whole.

"Fuck dobe," the normally silent raven hisses.

Naruto smirts around the pale length and shifts. Relaxing his jaw he shoves the hard flesh deeper into his mouth. With Sasuke distracted, Naruto slips two digits in and begins stretching the tight heat.

Hand soon replaces mouth and firm fingers stroke long and hard.

Sasuke throws his head back and screams as the blond slips a in a third digit and rams hard against the raven's prostate. White teeth sink into pale neck as talented tan hand, mouth, and digits set forth to purpose and quickly push the raven to the edge of bliss.

Seconds before Sasuke pushes over the edge, Naruto relinquishes his assault. He sucks on his free hand then quickly coats his cock. Removing his fingers he lines himself up then pauses.

Creuelean eyes sparkle in devilish amusement as Sasuke squirms in desire.

"Say it," he orders, eyes blazing passionately.

"No."

"_Say it_ Teme," the blond growls, pinning the Uchiha beneath him, "or we're done." He releases his grip and starts to stand, but pale hands pull him back before he can leave.

"Fine," Sasuke hisses, eyes flashing dangerously. Onyx eyes lock with blue and palpable passion penetrates the air. "Fuck me dobe."

Sasuke's world blanks as Naruto rams inside. The blonde growls animalistically as he thrusts into the nearly unbearably tight hot heat. Grunts, moans, and gasps fill the heavy air as the lovers loose themselves in each other. Nails draw blood and teeth tear flesh as the impassioned bodies race desperately towards euphoric release.

Sasuke closes his eyes as his body starts to shudder. Naruto rams into him desperately, nailing his spot with every thrust. Movement becomes erratic, breaths becomes gasps. Sweat pours and vision whites. Pleasure rips painfully delicious down both spines

Naruto roughly grabs Sasuke's hips and slams into him. Both shinobi scream as they orgasm nearly simultaneously.. Cum shoots into the air, the white substance coverning both lovers in hot sticky bands as Naruto fills Sasuke to the brim.

Sasuke's muscles release and he collapses back, melting into the table. Naruto moans softly, thrusting weakly into the stretched heat, dick releases its last drop of cum.

Breathing finally slows and Naruto falls beside his lover. Both men silent basking in their after glows.

Eventually, Sasuke chuckles quietly and pulls Naruto into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Baka, he whispers, kissing the blond passionately on the lips, expressing years of pent up passion and feelings in the only way he knows how.

Naruto pulls back and smiles knowingly.

"I love you too Teme."

"Hn." Sasuke mummers pulling his blond back into his arms.

A few moments later Naruto chuckles, grabbing Sasuke's attention.

Cake appears out of nowhere and Naruto flashes a feral grin. "Is is time for desert yet?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>EN:_** yeah thats right boyzzz I used all three. bring it.

SasuNaru is love


End file.
